Sweet Heart
by Kumori sensei
Summary: Naruto walks into Sasuke's house unannounced, but the raven doesn't notice. Narusasu. I do not own Naruto.


Sweet Heart

I moan softly and stroke my cock while watching a man bouncing up and down on someone else's cock. I bite my lip and wish I had someone's dick to bounce on. Fuck, it has been a while since I last did that. I haven't had sex since I broke up with my boyfriend a couple of months ago. I used to fuck all the time with him and now I don't at all and I'm dying to feel a cock up my ass again. Oh god, he's ruthlessly slamming his ass down on that cock. I really want that for myself. I want to overload my mind with pleasure with a large thick dick moving in and out of my ass.

"Huh, I didn't know you liked porn Raven." He says behind me.

I yelp and snap my head over to look at him. He grins down at me amusedly. I open and close my mouth several times in stunned silence. Then I flush deeply as I realize exactly what predicament he is seeing me in. Suddenly, he plops down beside me. I stare at him in disbelief. What the hell does he think he's doing? I've been masturbating to porn and he just lies down beside me with his hands behind his head like this is any other day. Honestly, you'd think this happens often the way he's acting. However, it is not, it is the first time. My mind catches up with me and I slam my computer closed and tuck my throbbing dick back in my pants.

"What the hell Naruto? How long were you standing there?" I growl.

"I dunno, a minute maybe." He shrugs.

"A _minute_? It should not have taken you that long to tell me you were here!" I snap.

"But you were fascinating." Naruto protests with a teasing smirk.

I groan inwardly and elbow him in the stomach. Naruto yelps and clenches his stomach in pain. He glares at me and I glare back even more intensely. After a moment he sighs and pouts instead. He props his head in his hand and says I don't have to stop on his account. I must have looked like a fish out of water after that because he starts laughing. Deeply annoyed with him, I turn my back to him. Before long I am being glomped from behind by the blonde for no apparent reason although this is normal of Naruto. I grumble and struggle but he only tightens his arms and cuddles me against his chest.

If I wasn't aroused right now I probably wouldn't have cared so much but since I am I feel really weird about this. Then he leans over me and kisses me on the cheek. I scowl at him and when I try to escape I almost get away this time. _Almost_ being the key word here. In the end, I am pulled back into him again. It's not like the kiss did anything for me but why does he have to be all cuddly and touchy while I'm hard? Fuck, if I didn't know any better I would think he was actually trying to get somewhere here. However, this is all stuff he does normally.

He's always been all touchy and cuddly with me. For whatever reasons he isn't with anyone else. I suspect that it might have to do with us growing up in Asia though. It is normal for two friends to be casually acting this way around each other there though probably not when one of them is horny. Either way, the rest of his friends are not familiar with or comfortable with these customs. While I am fine with this I don't know what in the world gave him that impression. I am probably the coldest and most distant of his friends. Hell, I don't even really like being around his friends. I don't have anything against them, I'm just not a people person.

"Let me up Dobe. I need to fix my problem." I say.

"You don't need to get up to do that." Naruto protests.

Sometimes I really want to kill him. I don't give a flying fuck how unnaturally comfortable he is with me jerking off in his presence, that doesn't mean I am! Why does he find it so hard to understand that?

"_Naruto_." I whine.

While I hate whining and showing how affected I am I know it will make Naruto listen so I can't bring myself to care about any of that right now. Immediately, I feel his arms loosen around me and I pull free. Before I can retreat to my bathroom Naruto pulls me back to him and I fall into his chest. I frown at him and he gives me a slightly apologetic look; he didn't mean for me to hit his chest. I roll my eyes and try to pull away. With a little huff he leans in and kisses my cheek again before letting me go. I frown at him again. What's gotten into him? He's usually not _this_ affectionate with me.

However, Naruto only crashes onto my sheets and closes his eyes. I grumble incoherently under my breath and leave my room. Then I enter the bathroom down the hall and pull my pants down in front of the toilet. I curl a hand around my erection and close my eyes. I pant heavily as I jerk myself off. I moan when I reach my climax and my cum lands in the toilet. Then I wipe any on my hand and cock with toilet paper and flush it all down the drain. I pull my pants back up and wash my hands before returning to the blonde idiot. He's curled up on my bed peacefully just the way I left him.

With a sigh I trudge over to my bed and lie on it next to him. I feel weird just walking out on Naruto with a hard on, jerking off, and then walking back in like this is all very normal. How does he take this so well? I really don't think any of this bothers him at all. He's completely comfortable with all of it. I turn my head so that I'm facing him but his eyes are still closed. I frown to myself, I wonder why I feel so disappointed all of a sudden. I shake my head a little and throw an arm over my eyes. I wish... I don't know what I want but I'm cold so maybe a blanket? Or something warm at least.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asks.

"Nothing." I say.

He's way too perceptive sometimes.

"Yes there is. I can tell." Naruto says.

"Hn. Cold." I say.

There is silence from Naruto and then he sighs. I think he knows I am still lying to him or partially anyway but I'm either wrong or he pretends to fall for it because next thing I know his arms are wrapping around me and pulling me into his chest. I resist at first but he's warm and comfy-I ignore the part of my brain that says I'm lying on my blanket and that the bed is comfy too-so I give in. I snuggle into his chest and his arms settle securely around me. I don't know why exactly but all my mind currently wants to think about is him right now. It guides me to a particular point. That is the fact that Naruto used to be _more_ perceptive of my moods in the past.

In retrospect, he couldn't have grown less aware of them over time. It doesn't make any sense which means he's just not showing it like he used to. At first I feel a pang in my chest at the thought that he might not care as much as he used to. However, when I think of all those times he tried to talk to me when I was upset or something I can't think of one time that I honestly confided in him. I frown to myself and it occurs to me that after being turned aside so often it probably left him with a negative impression on the matter. He may have even felt rejected and hurt. I closed my eyes and suddenly that voice rang in my head saying, "You're my best friend!"

It is only a memory of something he's told me on multiple occasions but right now it leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. For what unfathomable reason would he want me as a best friend? I can remember the times Naruto would turn to me, let me help, and I remember how glad I was that I was the one who got to be there for him. Yet I never did the same with him. Not now, not once. And it certainly wasn't from a lack of Naruto trying. He wanted to be there, he wanted to help me when I was having troubles, he tried to get me to talk to him, he constantly showed he cared but I just ignored it all and stayed locked up in my little bubble. It makes me feel terrible.

I settle in more against him and I feel his arms tighten more around me. I nuzzle his chest and inhale his scent. He smells nice and I find myself relaxing against him. Naruto's hand suddenly moves to my hair and combs soothingly through it. God, he clearly cares so much so why don't I ever share anything with him? Why do I always keep it to myself? It's not like he doesn't know. Even now he can tell I'm upset over something and is trying to comfort me. He doesn't bother with words. Why would he? They never reached me up to this point. It's not like he would expect them to now but right now I want to hear his voice promising me that everything is going to be okay. I don't know why I feel the need to hear it from him. Maybe because I'm finally realizing how ridiculous I've been with him and how awful I've been with all his efforts up until now.

He's gotten so used to me turning away his comfort and help that he gives me as much as he can without directly bringing it up. Naruto shouldn't have to work around me but he is. Always there, always caring. He constantly overlooks when I treat him wrongly. He somehow just knows when I feel bad about something I've done or is aware of how blind I am to it all. God, I feel like such a fool!

"Naruto..." I murmur softly.

I don't know how and I find I don't really care right now but with just me speaking his name as I did he knows exactly what I want from him. His arms around me suddenly feel protective. Considering there is nothing to protect me from it shouldn't be the type of hold I need but somehow it just feels right. I relax and nuzzle into him. Then he whispers reassurances to me, those lips promising me what I want to hear so desperately. I feel a warmth build up and spread out from my chest. It feels so good to have him like this.

Before long I end up falling asleep. When I wake up again I rub my eyes and look up at him. He notices and smiles at me. I blink at him and then lean my forehead against his chest again. I don't feel like moving right now. Naruto doesn't seem to care and pulls me closer to him. I've never told him, and I don't foresee myself ever doing so, but I really like him being affectionate with me. I want that from him almost all the time. I smile a little and nuzzle his chest.

"Feeling better?" Naruto asks as he slips a hand into my hair and combs through it.

"Mm." I nod.

"Good." He says.

"...Come on, I'm hungry." I say after a moment.

"Okay." Naruto says cheerfully.

I get up with Naruto following. I watch him from the corner of my eye as he stands up and stretches. Then I proceed to the door with him. We go to my kitchen and he immediately asks if I have any ramen. I sigh in mild annoyance. He eats way too much of that and I have it often enough without owning any. It works in my favour since I can make him eat something other than ramen when he's over. I tell him I don't like I have every time before now.

Naruto pouts and starts rummaging through my cubboards looking for something else to eat. Perhaps even making sure I don't have ramen. As long as it's not ramen I don't care what we eat so I always let Naruto decide. Besides, considering he rarely eats anything other than ramen it's best to just let him pick. On occasion he won't care what I make when he can't have ramen with the exception of anything vegetable related. He really hates his vegetables.

I fondly remember some of the times I managed to convince him to eat his vegetables. From what I've heard from Iruka, his adoptive parent, I'm the only one who can get him to eat vegetables. I think it's something to be proud of considering how much he detests them. They are probably his least favourite food. I lean against the wall and close my eyes while I wait.

When Naruto grabs my hands and pulls me from the wall and into a hug I know he's decided on everything. I slip my arms loosely around his waist and rest my head on his shoulder. He hums softly and says we should dance after this. I chuckle amusedly but agree since I know he's being serious. Naruto pulls back and I see him grinning happily at me. Then he leans in and kisses me on the cheek before allowing his arms to slip away so I can cook everything.

I take one step towards my counter, see everything there, and freeze.

"Why are there tomatoes on the counter?" I ask.

"Hah? For tomato soup, unless you want to make something else with them." Naruto said. "I don't really care what you do with them."

"...You want tomato soup?" I ask in disbelief.

"Ugh, god no! You're obesessed with tomatoes though right?" He says. "I figured you would want to eat them."

"And you're going to eat some too?" I asks.

"Ah, if I must." Naruto grumbles and looks away embarrassedly.

I stare at him, still finding it hard to believe. Naruto _never_ offers to eat vegetables. I guess he's still worried about me? I don't see what that has to do with him eating vegetables though. No wait, he brought up my obsession with them. Is this his way of trying to brighten my mood? Honestly, it'll give me a heart attack before it does that. I sigh and shake my head before making my way to the counter. He also laid out the ingredients for onigiri. However, he left out anything to put in it. That means it is up to me.

I walked over to my fridge and rummaged through it, searching for something to use. I settle on the strawberry paste in it. Then I return to the food and start the process of making everything. He knows I prefer making tomato soup fresh and not the packaged kind so that's why he only brought the tomatoes out. On the other hand, Naruto perfers me making my onigiri home made so I'm doing the same with that. Then again he likes anything I make home made. He'll always ask first if it is something time consuming or fairly difficult though.

Naruto says he really likes my cooking. He says it's the best. If he says that just to make me cook for him then it works wonders. I feel very gratified hearing that so I'm much more open to cooking home made than I otherwise would be. I also like to have everything I will need within arms reach so that I won't have to move around. Therefore, I gather everything I'll need so that it works out that way.

Knowing this, Naruto comes up behind me and slips his arms around my waist. He rests his chin on my shoulder and watches me. I don't mind so long as he behaves and doesn't mess with my cooking. He's smart enough not to do that. The only times he ever gives into temptation is if it's sweets where he likes to taste everything before it is done. To be honest I barely notice him there since I'm so focused on my cooking.

Once everything is actually in the cooking stage I allow myself to relax and lean back into Naruto. He hums softly and holds me against him. He's straightened up so that he's not resting against me so that I can rest against him. I press back into him and he tightens his arms around me. I let myself focus on how warm and comfortable he is while I wait for the food to be ready. Once it is Naruto grabs the plates, bowls, and utensils for me.

We set everything on the table and sit down. Then Naruto grabs a bunch of onigiri and eyes the tomato soup like it could poison him. If I didn't know how much he hates vegetables I would have been insulted. I hold my hand out expectantly for his bowl. This will take forever for him to put a satisfactory amount of soup into his bowl if I let him do it. Naruto pouts but hands the bowl over obediently. I fill it up and give it back to him.

He winces and stares down at it in distaste. Then he sighs, takes a deep breath, and starts eating the soup. He has his features schooled into a blank mask. Of course, considering how hyper and full of emotion he is it makes it obvious that he doesn't like it. The effort is still appreciated though. It's not as though I would be offended or hurt since I know why so there really isn't any point in trying to hide his disgust but I guess he would feel bad if he didn't. Anyway, it isn't any consequence of mine so there's no point in addressing it.

Once he finishes the soup he immediately brightens up and has his happy-go-lucky expression back in place as he starts devouring the onigiri. Jeez, that can't be healthy. I cringe like I always do and pointedly avoid looking at him until I've finished eating. Naruto is smiling happily at me once I bother to look at him again. He's already done, he was a while ago. I sigh to myself and get up. I grab half of the things on the table and Naruto grabs the rest and we bring them to the sink. I wash and Naruto dries. It doesn't take long for us to finish.

Then Naruto extends his hand to me with a grin. I roll my eyes at him and take it. He guides me to my living room and then goes to my record player and turns to me expectantly. I walk over to my vinyl collection and pick a random one. I don't bother to look at it and pass it to Naruto. He glances at it and then puts it on. He turns it on and makes it play. He holds his hands out in a neutral position so I can decide whether I feel like leading or not.

As it so happens I don't. I feel a little tired despite having woken up from a nap not too long ago and am content to just let Naruto guide me around in circles. I slip my hand into his so that he'll lead. Now that he knows his role he settles his other hand about my waist and I place mine on his shoulder. Then he guides us in circles around the room. Before long I decide I want a more intimate stance.

I pull my hands away and slip them around his waist instead. Then I settle my head on his shoulder. Naruto is quick on the uptake and his arms are immediately around me. He holds me against him and sways us in small circles on the spot. I sigh softly and nuzzle his neck. I close my eyes and we stay like that until the record ends. Then I pull away and Naruto, understanding that the dancing is over, turns the record player off.

He returns to my side afterwards and once a moment passes he drags me back to my room. Naruto makes me lie on my bed on my stomach. Then he crawls on behind me. I jump in surprise when I feel his legs settle on either side of me. I start to pull away but Naruto stops me. He tells me to relax. I frown uncertainly and remain tense under him. When I glance back at him however he has this gentle look in his eye and I know I have nothing to worry about. I settle down and relax.

Almost immediately afterwards I feel him pulling at my shirt. The only thing that keeps any suspicion away is that expression still fresh in my mind. I allow him to remove my shirt and am glad I did after. Once he has set my shirt aside his hands settle on my back and start kneading my skin. I moan softly and relax further as Naruto slowly massages the aches and pains from my back. It feels so good and I close my eyes.

I don't know why Naruto is being in such a giving mood today. More so than usual anyway but I don't care either. This feels so fucking good. Then again if I want this more often I should just ask. While Naruto isn't normally this giving it is only at his own initiative. If I just ask I know he would be happy to oblige. He's just a really sweet guy. I gasp as he rubs a rather irritating kink I have. Then I moan as he turns that painful spot into nothing but blissful pleasure.

I bury my face in my crossed arms and moan softly throughout the whole thing. Naruto's hands feel so good. Once he has finished unknoting my back I roll onto it. Naruto just settles down in my lap without a second thought. Maybe he didn't even think about it at all to begin with. Well, it's not like I care so I guess it doesn't matter. Still, I cannot think of one other person who would just sit down in someone else's lap unless they were dating or something of the sort.

Then Naruto starts to draw on my stomach with his finger. I frown at him but he isn't looking at me. No, he is watching his fingers path. I mentally sigh, only Naruto would be doing things like this without there being some other meaning behind it. Sometimes I feel like he is _too_ simple minded. Oh well, let him do what he wants. I stare at the ceiling and try to picture what he is drawing. It doesn't seem to be anything in particular, just random doodlings. Abstract. No point focusing on it then.

The feeling is foreign but it doesn't bother me. I must be way too used to the blonde for this to be okay. If it was anybody else I would have thrown them out the window. Then again, there are a lot of things that I would only allow Naruto to do so maybe that doesn't mean much. Yes, it probably doesn't since I... I scowl as I realize my face is slowly heating up with my thoughts. Then I feel Naruto's lips on my cheek. I stare at him and mentally start cursing a storm, knowing he must have caught me blushing.

"Jeez Sasu, you're so cold." Naruto said. "How do you stand it?"

I blink at him. His hands are on my chest and yes, that is the only part of my torso that feels warm right now. It is annoying that I always seem to be cold but it has always been that way for me so I'm used to it. Naruto has always been warm though. Even in the winter he doesn't get cold too easily. Actually, he often complains that it's too hot in the summer. He likes it because of the brightness of it and prefers it over winter but in terms of heat he prefers winter since the cold never seems to reach him. Honestly, the only times I get upset about how cold I am is when I'm envious of how warm Naruto is.

I scowl at him and now he's reminded me of the fact that I'm cold. Normally it doesn't bother me. Since I'm used to it I don't think about it. However, when I do the cold starts to bother me. Now this idiot is making me aware of how cold I am. Naruto is clearly aware of the fact that he's upset me because he's pulling away. I shiver slightly when his hands leave my chest and take their heat with them. Naruto notices and appears to realize what he's done.

"Idiot, why didn't you just say something?" Naruto asks.

My eye twitches. _He_ is calling _me_ an idoit? He crashes down beside me and then pulls me into him. I have half a mind to pull away because of how annoyed I am with him. I almost do. While he has managed to provide warmth for my chest my back, which had been previously warmed by the bed sheets, is now growing cold. However, Naruto pulls the blanket we are laying on over top of me. Having the cold being pushed away manages to calm me down.

"If you hate the cold so much why are you so addicted to cuddling me?" I ask. "You're only making yourself cold."

"Well, cold or not, I just love cuddling with you." Naruto grins. "Especially since you put up such a harsh exterior. It's kind of cu-ah... Anyway, someone has to keep you nice and toasty warm and who better than me! Besides, someone needs to be affectionate with you. You're so cold and calculated all the time and I like being able to melt that cold shell away a bit. I mean, someone has to take care of you. You aren't very good at it."

The embarrassment that I am experiencing immediately washes away at the end of it.

"I take perfectly good care of myself." I snap but Naruto only laughs.

"Wait, wait, don't get angry! I don't mean that you can't take care of yourself." Naruto says. "I mean, you certainly eat healthy and I've never seen your house unclean. I just meant that you don't take care of yourself emotionally and stuff. You never turn to anybody for help and you don't just let go."

I would have liked to be annoyed with him about that but I know that it's true. Naruto combs my hair. I sigh softly and snuggle closer. I really should work on being more open. At the very least, I should let Naruto be there considering how much he cares. I know he tries hard but I like to do things myself. I've always been that way. Naruto almost always knows when I'm upset and I guess it would be nice to talk about with someone. It's not like I don't like him asking either.

It's just... I don't like sharing my problems and I don't want to make my problems anyone elses either. I know that's not really smart though. On top of that, Naruto obviously wants to help. There really isn't any point in hiding it from him. Hell, I may not want to bother others with my problems but in Naruto's case it is probably worse when I don't. I sigh heavily; I'll have to work on that then. I cuddle closer and Naruto hums happily.

"Why are you being so overly affectionate today?" I ask suddenly. "More so than usual."

"Haa? Are you complaining?" He asks.

"It's weird." I say.

"See? You like it." Naruto grins.

I scowl and look away. He is _way_ too perceptive sometimes.

"Hey, Sasu..." Naruto says in an odd voice.

"Hm...?" I say, wondering what is up.

"Well, um... Let's go on a date tomorrow!" He exclaims in a firm voice.

"What?" I say confused.

It sounds like he is asking me out on a date. Okay, more like _demanding_ one but I know that Naruto would never demand that of anyone. If he says it like that he would only do so because he's nervous. Despite it honestly pointing to him asking me out I don't believe it. Confused, I look up at him and my eyes widen. He's blushing and not looking at me. So... he's actually asking me out right now? For real? Like _this?_

"Oh... you're... uh..." I stutter and shrink a little.

My face starts to heat up and I pressed my face into his chest to hide it from him. Then I mutter an "okay" into his chest. Despite it being muffled Naruto manages to make it out and gets really excited. He rambles on about how great it will be and I can just picture his glowing face. Ugh, stupid dobe. Why do I have to picture such a cute expression on him? Why does he have to have one in the first place?

"Sasu-chan, are you ready to go?" Naruto calls.

"Yeah, yeah, stop calling me that will you?" I say.

"What? Why? You clearly don't mind."

"What gives you that impression?"

"Um... the fact that you haven't hit me yet."

"...Che. So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Why am I _not_ surprised." I chuckle.

Naruto only grins at me. Then he takes my hand and pulls me along with him. I silently watch him as he guides me to some unknown place. He's bouncing up and down as we walk. He's really excited right now. I smile at him and look around as we walk. After a couple of minutes go by Naruto starts up a conversation. My eyes turn to him again, as I listen to him my eyes again take in how he's dressed himself up today.

Instead of his shocking orange get up that can hurt the eye he is wearing a red button up shirt with loose black pants with several pockets in them. He has a red belt with a simple design going through it. He has an orange arm band on his wrist too. I smile a little at that. If there isn't orange on him somewhere then it just isn't Naruto.

When I hear him giggling, I look back up at him. Seeing I knowing look in his eyes, I blush at being caught ogling him. I scowl and look away in embarrassment. Naruto let's go of my hand and slips it around my waist instead, pulling me closer.

"I'm glad you like my choice of attire. I put a lot of thought into something you would like ya know. I even went out and bought all this earlier today." Naruto says. "Anyway, don't be embarrassed. I've been checking you out too!"

He isn't helping at all. I don't think he is saying any of this to help either but I can't be annoyed with him. Damn it, all he is saying is embarrassing me further because I know it is true. I can't believe he went through that much trouble while dressing himself up. I just put on some of my nicer clothes. That just doesn't seem satisfactory anymore. Stupid dobe.

"You look great, by the way." He says. "Although, I guess that was implied when I said I was checking you out huh?"

"There really wasn't any reason for you to go through so much trouble picking out something to wear." I mutter.

"Eh? I guess... but I wanted to!" Naruto says. "Besides, I've never been on a date before so I don't exactly own anything that is appropriate for a date."

"I forgot about that but anyway, since when do you care about what's appropriate?"

"Fair enough but I knew you would wear something nice so I thought I should too. You would probably feel embarrassed if you were the only one dressed up right? That or insulted!"

"Ah, fine. You win."

"Win?"

"...Never mind."

"Um, okay?" Naruto says.

After a while more of walking Naruto comes to a stop and turns to me with a mischievious grin. I watch him with a wary expression. Then he digs a blindfold out of his pocket and hands it to me. I stare at it and then at him in disbelief. Naruto pouts and then gives me a pleading look. He even claspes his hands together with the blindfold between them and says "please" in this really cute drawl. With a sigh, I give in and put the stupid thing on feeling like an idiot.

However, I am sure that it makes him really happy. Naruto takes my hand again and then eagerly pulls me off somewhere. Eventually, we come to a stop again and Naruto says I can take the blindfold off. I take it off with relief but am immediately surprised when my eyes take in the scene before me. We must be in a clearing of the woods somewhere. There are flowers to the left of us with a large rock beside them. Then laid out before it is a blanket with an array of different foods and drinks. I take note of the fact that all of it are favourites of mine.

To be honest, nobody has ever done anything like this for me before. I can't say I've ever done it for anyone either. Then again, I can't say that the people I've dated were ever sappy or romantic like Naruto is. Naruto is extremely sappy and romantic and he loves doing things that make people happy. He's a good guy. Better than anyone I've ever dated... better than me. My eyes soften and I smile at Naruto despite this. I'm just the selfish guy that would keep someone like him either way.

"This is great." I say. "I didn't know you could cook anything but ramen?"

"Ahaha, I had Iruka help me so don't worry, it's good." Naruto says.

"That's a relief."

"Meanie."

"Hey, you even admitted that it would be bad if you made it."

"So what? That doesn't mean anything!"

"Your logic makes no sense."

"Nuh-uh, it makes loads of sense!" Naruto sticks his tongue out at me.

I laugh again and we go over to the rock and sit down against it. Naruto immediately grabs what he wants while I take a moment to decide. I notice that Naruto makes a conscious effort not to merely inhale the food this time. You've got to be kidding me, so he's known I hate it all this time and just never bothered to stop. I guess I should be grateful that there is a situation where he will stop. I sigh and slowly eat my food while pouting.

Naruto begins to giggle. Then he calls me cute, telling me that he likes me pouting. I scowl and glare at him. Naruto only continues to laugh. I huff and continue to eat. He leans into me but I ignore him. The damn irritating dobe. I notice him slowly lowering his plate and frown. From the corner of my eye I watch him set it aside and his head settles on my shoulder. As time progresses his head finds its way to my lap.

Eventually, I deem him worth talking to again and comb my fingers through his hair. He grins up at me and we chat for hours while staying like this. Sometimes, if I pick up some fruit and he wants some he would open his mouth and say "awww". I would roll my eyes at him and then smile amusedly at him before feeding him some. He always has a really amusing satisfied expression when he realizes he got what he wanted.

After a while, we pack up and head home. We end up going to his house since it is closer. When I try to come in Naruto stops me, saying that it isn't acceptable on a first date. I roll my eyes and push him into his house so I can get by. Naruto yelps and falls on his ass. He pouts as I walk past him. I can't help but smirk. Then Naruto gets up and dusts himself off before closing the door and coming after me.

"That was mean, Sasu-chan!" Naruto whines. "I was only kidding!"

I only shrug and Naruto pouts further. He plops down beside me and mutters that it hurt with this kicked puppy look. I twitch with displeasure. I really _hate_ that look. I would feel guilty if I saw that even if I hadn't done anything at all. At least Naruto isn't the time to make me feel guilty for nothing but fuck, that just means I have something to feel guilty about. I stare down at my feet and mutter an apology.

There is a moment of silence and then Naruto is hugging me. He squeezes me tightly against him. I sigh as I lean into him. Although I become comfortable quickly the yawn that eminates from Naruto's mouth tells me that he's tired. I guess he would be after getting all of that together. I pull away and grab his hand. Then I pull him to his room and tug him into bed with me. Naruto gives me a lopsided smile and quickly strips himself of his shirt before cuddling into my side.

I blink at him in surprise and then smile. I caress his back and rest my cheek on his head as he falls asleep. I guess I'll be spending the night here. Getting comfortable with my dobe, I fall asleep with him.


End file.
